An aneurysm is a localized, blood-filled dilation (bulge) of a blood vessel caused by disease or weakening of the vessel wall. Left untreated, the aneurysm will frequently rupture, resulting in loss of blood through the rupture and death. Aneurysms are commonly classified by shape, structure and location. Aortic aneurysms are the most common form of arterial aneurysm and are life-threatening. It is common for an aortic aneurysm to occur in the portion of the abdominal aorta between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries. Aneurysms in the abdominal aorta are associated with particularly high mortality; accordingly, current medical standards call for urgent operative repair when aneurysm diameter is larger than 5 cm. Abdominal surgery, however, results in substantial stress to the body. Although the mortality rate for an aortic aneurysm is extremely high, there is also considerable mortality and morbidity associated with open surgical intervention to repair an aortic aneurysm.
Therefore, less invasive techniques have been developed to treat an aortic aneurysm without the attendant risks of intra-abdominal surgery. These techniques include transvascularly introducing an endovascular stent-graft into the aorta. The neck of the aorta at the cephalad end (i.e., above the aneurysm) is usually sufficient to maintain attachment of a stent-graft to the wall of the aorta. However, when an aneurysm is located near the iliac arteries, there may be an ill-defined neck or no neck below the aneurysm. Such an ill-defined neck may provide insufficient healthy aortic tissue to which to successfully mount a stent-graft. Furthermore, much of the abdominal aorta wall may be calcified which may make it difficult to attach the stent-graft to the aortic wall. Unfavorable anatomy relating to the neck of the aneurysm is the most common reason for patients being rejected for Endovascular Repair of Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm (EVAR). A short or absent infrarenal neck, large aortic diameters, and excessive angulation at this level are the main problems. Furthermore, progressive expansion of the aneurysm sac associated with type I endoleak can lead to compromise of the seal at the neck and is the principal indication for secondary intervention for this condition.
PCT Publication WO 2009/078010 to Shalev, and US Patent Application Publication 2010/0292774 in the national stage thereof, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describe a system for treating an aneurysmatic abdominal aorta, comprising (a) an extra-vascular wrapping (EVW) comprising (i) at least one medical textile member adapted to at least partially encircle a segment of aorta in proximity to the renal arteries, and (ii) a structural member, wherein the EVW is adapted for laparoscopic delivery, and (b) an endovascular stent-graft (ESG) comprising (i) a compressible structural member, and (ii) a substantially fluid impervious fluid flow guide (FFG) attached thereto. Also described is an extra-vascular ring (EVR) adapted to encircle the neck of an aortic aneurysm. Further described are methods for treating an abdominal aortic aneurysm, comprising laparoscopically delivering the extra-vascular wrapping (EVW) and endovascularly placing an endovascular stent-graft (ESG). Also described are methods to treat a type I endoleak. U.S. Provisional Application 61/014,031, filed Dec. 15, 2007, from which the above-referenced applications claim priority, is also incorporated herein by reference.